Angel of Death
by Shelly3
Summary: This is my Hiltz fic written specially for Biowolf! His thoughts as he's about to be destroyed by the Gravity Cannon. *Complete*
1. Chapter One

Author's note: Okay, Biowolf, here's your Hiltz fic! This is going to be totally different from anything else I have written as it's written in first person for one thing, and it's all from his point of view. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting, and if it sucks let me know! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Angel of Death by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
Life is funny sometimes. At the instant that you see your death before you, you think back upon the things you have done in your life. All your memories and emotions come surging forth like a tidal wave, and you realize things you wish you had done with your life but never considered doing.   
  
I was having such a moment right now as I saw my own death approaching, something I had always been in control of as I was the one that dealt death and destruction to those that crossed my path. Sometimes they were lucky as I would choose to let them live if only to have the opportunity to kill them again. Perhaps I enjoyed having the power of God, to decide who lives and who dies. Perhaps it is because that choice was ripped from me once long ago when the only people I had ever loved in my life were taken from me.  
  
So why do I do that which I had had done to me so many years ago? Losing them hurt me more than I could bear, and it was to vanquish those tears that I decided to forge a new world, one where there would be no opposing sides to cause grief and pain to loved ones. Along with the mighty Death Stinger, I planned to usher in that new era, a new era of darkness under the Dark Kaiser, and no one could stand against our power.  
  
At least until the Ultrasaurus fired its gravity cannon. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. We were supposed to be invincible, the Death Stinger and I. But David found a way to topple the mighty Goliath, and so it was with me.  
  
I was furious that they had found a way to defeat me. But then again, maybe I should be thanking them for ending my miserable existance on this planet. And I wondered if I would see her again after my death. My parents as well for I loved them both very much. I know, a strange thing coming from me who seems to have no heart. But that was because it was torn from my chest the day I saw them die.  
  
Are you curious? Do you really want to know about my past? What shaped me to be the cruel angel of death that I am?   
  
Very well then.  
  
I will tell you my story.  
  
*************  
  
Well, what do you guys think so far?  
  
Thomas: I think it sucks.  
  
Van: So do I.  
  
Shelly: Well, that's too bad. You're just mad because you're not the center of attention.  
  
Ambient: Roar!  
  
Shelly: See, Ambient likes it!  
  
Hiltz: No, he just said you're a stupid cookie.  
  
Shelly: *face vaults* Oh, geez. Hiltz, aren't you supposed to be having some quality time with Biowolf?  
  
Hiltz: ....  
  
Shelly: I thought so.   
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya!  



	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I guess everyone is intrigued by Hiltz. I like him, but I've never thought about writing a fic about him until Biowolf asked me to. And perhaps I should warn everyone that this will be a short fic since Hiltz is very brief when explaining his past. He doesn't like to talk about it.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I guess I need to put this in here. I don't own Zoids, but I do own a Shadow Fox and a Command Wolf. US versions though.  
  
Angel of Death by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
Imagine a small boy of about ten that lived in a small village in the mountains. Those were happy days where I ran through the tall grass and never knew how lucky I was to have two loving parents that I loved just as much.   
  
I remember them clearly. My father with his dark hair and eyes, and so strong I thought he could do anything. My mother gave me the gift of her red hair, but her eyes were as blue as the sky, and always full of love whether it be for me or my father. We were happy in those days.  
  
Then came the bandits with their zoids that destroyed my parents and everyone else. I was away from the village that day, but I saw the smoke clear enough where I was, billowing up into the sky in massive black clouds. I ran back there as fast as my legs would carry me, and by the time I got there it was all over. They had already left.  
  
I searched all over for my parents, and when I finally found them I cried so hard I was vomiting before long. To this day I don't know what it was they were looking for, if they were even looking for something, but I wish I had seen who they were as they would've been the first ones to die a horrible death.  
  
Shortly after the military came as they had seen the smoke, and they helped clear the debris and take care of the bodies of the dead villagers, my parents included. I must've looked a sight as one soldier suggested that I join them and become one of them. I asked if I would be trained to use a gun, and they seemed disconcerted by my question, but they answered that I would, and I agreed to go along with them. I would become the best soldier there ever was, and never would I allow another village to be destroyed like mine had.  
  
  
  
During my time in the military, I kept to myself and became just like I promised, one of the best soldiers that ever lived. I followed my orders to the letter and eventually became a commander. By this time, relations had heated up between the Empire and Republic, and there had already been a few battles.   
  
My unit was sent out to scope out a town that had been under suspicion of harboring the enemy, and we were to watch for any suspicious activity and take whatever action was necessary. It wasn't long before we saw the signs, and we moved in to take control of the situation. Apparently this town was supplying the other side with weapons and information, and we arrested those that we caught helping them. The only thing we didn't count on was the reinforcements that arrived to take care of us.  
  
The town sustained little damage as the fight was taken up on the outskirts where no civilians would be harmed. My zoid sustained damage as did I, and I was thrown from the cockpit as it crashed to the ground, causing me more pain. But I gritted my teeth against it as I clawed my way into town, determined not to be caught by the enemy.   
  
And just when I thought I had no more strength left in me, I saw a hand held out to me as an offering of help. I looked up to see who would be so stupid as to do so, but I immediately took back my words as I saw before me two endless blue pools, framed by hair the color of spring grass. I don't know whether I passed out from her beauty or loss of blood, but I surrendered willingly to the darkness that closed around me and offered me a respite from my pain.  
  
*****************  
  
Hmm, who is this savior that has come to help him? And, no, it's not Riese. Her hair's the wrong color anyway. And poor Hiltz' parents dying. *sob* Hope you all enjoyed this! And again I apologize if this wasn't what you expected! Thanks for reading! C-ya!  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: Thanks again, guys, for the reviews! I can't believe how much you all like this! And Biowolf, you are the #1 Hiltz fan! I've got to tell you all this though! Over on Anime Admirers, there's an episode summary for the first of the four episodes that are missing and with pics as well! I almost cried after reading it! You've got to see it if you haven't already!  
  
But enough with me! On with the fic!  
  
Angel of Death by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
I don't remember how long I was out, but when I awoke I saw her sitting beside me with her hand holding a pair of scissors. Not knowing what she was going to do with those, and immediately assuming the worst, I jerked up in bed and grabbed her wrist, twisting it until the scissors fell from her grasp. To her credit, she did not cry out or even seem surprised. Her face was calm and her skin cool against my hand. Or was I burning up with fever?  
  
I must've been as I collapsed back against the pillows following a sudden onset of weakness. She merely smiled and held a cool cloth to my head. I managed to ask her name even though my throat was dry from thirst.   
  
Sensing this, she held a cup to my lips as she supported my head with her other hand, and I took a few swallows before sinking back into the bed, giving her my thanks. She told me her name was Meri, and never had I heard a more beautiful name. Now that I look back on how I once was, I wonder how I ever survived.  
  
I told her my name, and now we were introduced to one another.  
  
  
  
Over the next few days, I was confined to bedrest to regain my strength and keep the fever that had been raging throughout my body down. I hated every minute of the experience, except for the times when Meri arrived to check on me. Sometimes she would take a moment to talk to me about the happenings around town, more to make small talk than anything else, but I was content to listen to her voice which was like music to my ears.  
  
Soon I was strong enough to walk around a bit, and at first she had to help me as I was still somewhat weak. She never complained though and was patient with me, and before long I was able to walk without her help, although she was never far away in case I needed her. After that, she came to see me less, and I was surprised to feel disappointed as I had become used to her daily visits.   
  
One afternoon I sought her out and we took a walk together through town as she visited with others who were sick also. Apparently I hadn't been her only patient, and needless to say I felt like such a child for thinking that she had helped me out of a certain interest in me.  
  
Sensing my change in attitude, she asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't tell her. I didn't want to look foolish in her eyes, although just seeing her took my breath away. She persisted, and I ended up telling her how I felt, all the while embarrassed as my cheeks were blushing hotly.  
  
She smiled and giggled a little which brought a smile to my own lips, and after that day she came to see me even though I no longer required her services. We would take long walks outside of town, eating the packed lunch she would bring, and we would sit together talking about one another and occasionally teasing each other. We became so close it was like we were two halves of a whole, and when we finally kissed it only cemented the feeling between us. It was my first kiss as I had never bothered with those of the opposite sex before and it was a new and wonderful thing to experience. To know that with a mere brushing of one's lips across someone else's it could cause such a shock to rush through your body.  
  
Perhaps it was because of these feelings that I left her and everything else behind. It was time for me to return to where I belonged, although I held close to my heart the vision of heaven I had experienced thanks to her.  
  
*********************  
  
I hope you all liked the name I gave her. I couldn't think of anything else. I had planned on the next chapter being the last, but after reading your reviews, I think I might add a little more. I hadn't planned on Prozen or Ambient making an appearance, but what the heck. We'll see! Thanks for reading! C-ya!  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Author's note: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Because of them I'll probably extend this a little further. Hope you've got your box of Kleenex out for this chapter!  
  
Angel of Death by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
Upon my return to the military, I worked myself back into the monotonous everyday activities that ruled our lives. I thought that after coming back I could put Meri and her sweet kisses out of my mind, but I missed her with a passion that ached terribly. The nights were the worst as she haunted my very dreams. In them I was with her, her soft laughter playing like music on the wind, and when I woke I would lie there with my body and soul aching.  
  
How I loved her and missed her. But did she miss me?  
  
Wanting to know the answer to that question I left and went back to that particular town, not surprised to see that it still looked the same. Those that remembered me greeted me nicely enough, but I kept looking for her until I finally found her. And when I looked upon her, my heart nearly broke as she was abed with fever, a fever that was dangerously close to claiming her life.  
  
I stayed by her bedside and cared for her just as she had cared for me before, and soon the color was returning to her face as her fever began to subside and she seemed happy to see me. And when she had regained her strength, we spent even more time together, this time telling each other how much we loved one another. I never knew how happy I could be until I heard her utter those words to me, and now I knew how important they were as before I never believed in love, vowed never to fall within its grasp.  
  
But now I embraced it willingly, and although I left to return to my duty, I always came back to her open arms, and soon I learned that she was carrying my child within her. I was stunned when she told me the news, and she was afraid that I would be upset, but I showed her otherwise as I took her in my arms and kissed her for what seemed like forever, telling her over and over how much I loved her. I only hoped that I could be as good a father to my child that my own father was to me, and I married her that day with the blessing of the town priest.  
  
My happiness was short lived, however, as disaster struck from an unexpected corner. During one of my visits with my wife and unborn child, I was confronted by a superior officer that had been keeping an eye on me as a result of my disappearances. He accused me of providing the enemy with information, and attempted to arrest me on charges of treason. They took my wife into custody as well, and the soldiers that held her began making rude comments on what they planned to do with her.  
  
Of course I was enraged and fought off my guards to rush to her side and take down her own guards, knocking them unconscious as I cursed their cowardice. As I asked her if she was okay, I saw her eyes widen and she grabbed me to pull me behind her. It was then I heard the crack of a shot being fired, and I heard her cry out as the bullet slammed into her from behind. She had taken a bullet for me in order for me to live.  
  
As I lowered her body to the ground, tears were streaming down my face. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? What had I ever done to deserve this? It wasn't fair! I loved her! I couldn't possibly live without her!  
  
I threw back my head and screamed to the unfeeling sky above about the unfairness of it all, of all the pain that had engulfed my soul at the loss of all that I loved and cherished. She was gone. Never would I feel the brush of her hand against mine or smell the sweet scent of her hair. Never would I feel the weight of my child in my arms or hear its voice call me daddy.  
  
It was then that something snapped inside me, and my screams stopped. I no longer cared. It was like my heart had been turned to stone, or rather it had been ripped out of me by the deaths of my wife and child.   
  
I saw the advance of the few men that had been standing nearby, and I rose to my feet with calm detachment. I slowly removed my dagger from my belt and attacked them, slicing into them and gaining a little satisfaction at their deaths. But I knew that a million lives would never be enough to pay for the lives of those I loved.  
  
I buried my wife's body, saying goodbye to the small life within that would never see the light of day.  
  
When I walked away, I started down the path which I now follow, my heart hardened just as my resolve was to create a new world and end all suffering and pain. I would just be doing it in a different way.  
  
****************  
  
*sniff* It's so sad! Hiltz was going to be a daddy and then had it ripped away from him. I guess that would be enough to drive someone over the edge. Thanks for reading! C-ya!  



	5. Chapter Five

Author's note: Hey, how dare you call me a stupid cookie! You're stupid oatmeal! *snicker* Sorry, but Ambient doesn't show up in this one either.  
  
Ambient: Rar... *head hangs low*  
  
Shelly: Don't worry, you'll be in next chapter. So I guess you're here since Hiltz is spending his quality time with Biowolf?  
  
Ambient: Rar!  
  
Shelly: O-kay.  
  
Raven: That's just sick.  
  
Shelly: *starry-eyed* Raven! What are you doing here?  
  
Raven: Just thought I'd drop in.  
  
Shadow: Rarr!   
  
Raven: Oh, and him, too.  
  
Shelly: Well, well, you'll make fire fox very happy.   
  
Raven: Fire fox!   
  
Shelly: Oh, yeah, she's the one who wanted to check out the...cough-backseat-cough...of the GenoBreaker. So how'd it go?  
  
Raven: *blushing*  
  
Shelly: Hee-hee! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Angel of Death by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
I don't know how long I wandered around in the desert that day. My life had suddenly become one big mess. I couldn't return to the army, not after what I did, and I had no other purpose in life except to make them all pay for what they did. And they would pay dearly for taking away everything that I had loved and lived for.  
  
It was all I could do to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. I was so tired and the sun was unbearable, not to mention the dryness in my mouth and the painful growling of my stomach.  
  
I came up on the top of a hill and stopped. Down below, it appeared as if there was some kind of digging being done around some old ruins, and by the looks of the zoids it appeared it was the army's doing.  
  
Suddenly my plans became clear. I would take one of the zoids and blast them all into oblivion, and good riddance.  
  
I kept walking, keeping myself hidden, which wasn't hard as they were too busy to notice my arrival. Coming near a Saber Tiger, I jumped inside and activated it, glad to hear it come alive at my command. Hearing this, the guards went into a frenzy, firing at me with their puny weapons, and that only fueled my rage even further. I opened fire on them, not caring when their bodies were torn to shreds and hearing their screams as it was music to my ears.  
  
But then there was one standing amongst them that held no weapon and made no move to stop me. He merely looked at me with a cocky grin on his face as if challenging me to try and kill him. And I would have if not for his eyes. Red as blood and just as cold as mine was, they touched me deeply, and I laid aside my zoid and walked over to him, angry that he could be so arrogant as to believe himself invincible.  
  
Well, I would show him he wasn't. I walked up to him, withdrew my pistol, and set it between his eyes, all the while facing him down. Up close, he was even stranger with his silver hair and uniform. Apparently he was someone important, and my finger itched to pull the trigger as we stared each other down.  
  
"Are you too weak to do it?" he asked me in a smooth voice.  
  
Growling, I pulled it, but it missed as he had taken hold of my wrist and pulled it away from him. How had he done it?  
  
"I'm impressed," he said with a smile. "Not many people would've dared to shoot me."  
  
"I don't care who you are," I replied. "You'll die just like the rest at my hands."  
  
"Well, it seems we want the same thing," he said, appraising me as if he were judging my worth to him. "Why don't you join me?"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" I asked.  
  
"I could give you what you need to satisfy the hunger I see in your eyes," he said. "All I ask is that you help me in return, and I will give you power such as you have never seen. But it will take time. Question is, do you have the patience?"  
  
I looked deep into his eyes and saw that it was his lust for power that drove him, power over the entire planet. But I didn't care as I cared nothing for power unless it helped me destroy those that had taken my life away from me. If he had the power to provide that which I needed to accomplish this, then I would help him.  
  
It was then that an unholy alliance was born. The Devil and his Angel of Death.   
  
***************  
  
It's pretty quiet here. Shadow and Ambient are playing cards. I'm not going to mention what I'm doing to Raven. Hee-hee. Anyway, it must not be nearly as bad as what Biowolf is doing to Hiltz. He just came through screaming a little while ago, and she was chasing him. Scary sight.   
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya!  



	6. Chapter Six

Author's note: Hey, thanks for all the reviews! From the looks of it, Shadow's winning.  
  
Ambient: Rarr!!!  
  
Shelly: Or maybe Ambient is. As to what I'm doing with Raven...we're playing strip poker. ^_~ And I'm winning! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Raven: *cringes* I hate cards! Whose bright idea was this anyway?!  
  
Shelly: Oh, Raven, you're brave in battle, but in cards you're like a little child. However, I am enjoying the game. *hint hint*  
  
Raven: *blushes*  
  
Shelly: Anyway, I guess Thomas deserved being thrown out in the rain for saying that about Kenji. Bad bishie! Hee-hee! And come to think of it, I haven't seen Biowolf or Hiltz in a while. I wonder what they're up to?  
  
Raven: You probably don't want to know.  
  
Shelly: You're probably right. Ambient, Shiro wants you to go with her(?) as she'll bring out your full potential.  
  
Ambient: Rarrr!!!  
  
Shelly: Sorry, but he says he's having too much fun beating the stuffings out of Shadow. I guess you and Shadow are a lot alike, Raven. You both lose at cards miserably.  
  
Raven: Grrr...You wait until I get into my GenoBreaker! We'll see who's laughing then!  
  
Shelly: As long as I can come with you, then that's fine with me!   
  
Raven: *face vaults*  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Angel of Death by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
My first task was finding something called an organoid. I had never heard of one before, and after being told what it was I knew I had to have one. And it just so happened that he knew of one that was being studied by an Imperial scientist.  
  
He gave me the directions to where I could find it, and I went there to claim it, envisioning in my head the many things I could accomplish with it. The door was unlocked, and I cursed them as fools for leaving something so precious so unguarded. I walked inside quietly and soon saw a room from which I heard the sounds of typing being done. Looking inside, I saw a dark-haired woman sitting in front of a computer on a desk, putting in data of some sort and obviously concentrating very hard as she didn't even hear me.  
  
I glanced around, stopping on what I saw on the wall opposite her. It was a pod of some sort with all sorts of wires strapped to it, obviously monitoring some type of information. Suddenly it started to glow as if it sensed my presence, and the woman spun around, her eyes wide and filled with excitement. She called out to her husband, telling him that it had awakened, and he came running just in time to see the surface line with cracks before it burst.  
  
What I saw there took my breath away. Indeed it was an organoid, red as blood, and filled with malice and hatred. It immediately attacked the man and woman, and when a small boy appeared it attacked him as well, knocking him unconscious.   
  
Pleased by what I saw, I stepped out so that it could see me, and it turned its head slowly, fixing its gaze on me. I faced it down, not so much as blinking an eye as it thought about what it should do to me. Finally it attacked as it leapt on me, and I used its own momentum to wrestle it to the ground and use my weight to keep it down.  
  
It struggled valiantly, but eventually surrendered to me as it gazed deep into my eyes and must've sensed something that told it I was worthy of its power. When it stopped struggling, I eased off of it and it slowly rose to its feet as I walked back out of the house. "Come, Ambient," I said. "We have much to do."  
  
  
  
Prozen was pleased that I had acquired it. Yes, he finally told me his name after deeming me worthy of his trust. Then he gave to me a task, one in which the organoid's help would be welcome.  
  
He wanted me to find Zoid Eve.  
  
But what was Zoid Eve? I had never heard of it before.  
  
Apparently it was very valuable as Prozen started the funding of many different archeological projects that dug up ruins to search for something that he was sure would ensure his total domination over the world. So that's what I did in his service. I surveyed the digs to see if anything useful ever came out of them, and sometimes there were. But most were dead ends until one day when I found another pod that looked much like the one Ambient had come out of. However, this one had a smaller pod beside it.  
  
Pressing the button on the larger pod, I watched as it cracked and shattered, revealing the form of a creepy-looking blue organoid with an unusually long neck. It would've attacked me, but Ambient growled and faced it down, and it thought twice before doing it again. But then the smaller pod also opened, and out fell a young woman with blue hair.  
  
For an insane moment I thought of Meri and wondered if it was her, but I began to see the differences as soon as she opened her eyes, which were green. I saw a strange mark on her forehead, and upon moving back her hair saw it was a red circle. Question was, who was she and what would Prozen want to do with her?  
  
*****************  
  
Raven: *shudders* Who said she could be in there?  
  
Shelly: Why shouldn't she? Give me one good reason why.  
  
Raven: She's just creepy.   
  
Shelly: Well, so are you, but you still have a legion of fangirls which are probably about ready to beat me for saying that just now.  
  
Raven: Yeah, and you can add me in there, too, smart@$$.  
  
Shelly: Have I told you how handsome you are, and sexy, and...*in a low voice* how incredibly silly you look in just your boxers.  
  
Raven: *jumps out from seat and begins chasing me around* I heard that! Come back here!  
  
Oh, boy! Raven's chasing me now! Thanks for reading! C-ya!  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Author's note: Wow! A lot of issues to address! I'm glad that Raven's calmed down enough to leave me alone. I think I wore him out. *snicker* He's on the couch sleeping. So I don't need your Gundam, Ryan. Sorry. *nudges Raven with her foot* Raven, get up! You've got work to do!  
  
Raven: How dare you kick me!  
  
Shelly: How dare you chase me around!  
  
Both: Grrrr...  
  
Ambient and Shadow: Rarrr!  
  
Shelly: What is it?  
  
Raven: Shadow says there's someone out there with a weird mechanical thing.  
  
Shelly: *looks outside* AHHH! It's Shiro! And he's in his prototype Burning Gundam! He's here to pay me back for calling him a girl, and he wants Ambient! Ambient, go out there and help him!  
  
Ambient: Rarrr!  
  
Shelly: I know Hiltz isn't here! Biowolf's caught him! Get out there now! *watches as Ambient leaves* Phew, that was close.  
  
Raven: You're pathetic!  
  
Shelly: Oh, I've got a few things for you as well! Schala85 wants you to go blow up all the schools in her county, and Spectral needs help with the Raynos.   
  
Raven: Why do I have to fix it?  
  
Shelly: Because it's your fault it was damaged. They were your fangirls, so get out there and fix it before helping Schala85.  
  
Raven: *sighs* Okay, if you insist. Come on, Shadow.  
  
Shelly: Oh, and Raven? Don't try to stay too long at the hotel on Boardwalk, okay?  
  
Raven: *glares at me then leaves*  
  
Shelly: Finally, peace and quiet! And thanks to Silly Leo for reviewing! Say hi to Aries for me! Is she still being nice to you? She better be or else I'll send Thomas after her!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Angel of Death by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
I tried speaking to her, but she never replied, and I notified Prozen of what I had found. He arrived quickly and looked her over, and it was then that she seemed to come to herself. Her green eyes fixed onto his as if looking into his soul.  
  
"You wish to find the Deathsaurer," she said in a smooth voice.  
  
"What do you know of the Deathsaurer?" he asked her. I wanted to know as I had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
She smiled. "You think that you will be able to control its power for your own purposes. But you will not. It will control you instead."  
  
He stared at her with an arrogant smirk on his lips. "We shall see about that. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Perhaps," she answered cryptically. "If I show you, what will I get in return?"  
  
A fire leapt into his eyes at that. "You'll get to live," he growled.   
  
She laughed. "You wouldn't dare kill me," she said. "I am one of the last of an ancient race. I know many things that you do not. Like Zoid Eve for example."  
  
He seemed to think better of his threat. "Fine. You will be included in my plans. But understand that you answer to me. Anything you find, you inform me immediately. Hiltz will fill you in." Then he walked away, leaving us alone.  
  
I glanced over at her, wondering who or what she was to have dealt with Prozen so dangerously. She turned her endless green eyes on me, and suddenly I was reminded of what all had happened to bring me here. I looked away when they filled with sadness, not wanting anything to do with her pity.  
  
"What is your name?" I asked.   
  
"Riese," she replied. "And you are Hiltz. From what I gather, we'll be working together from now on."  
  
I sighed heavily. I wasn't so sure I wanted her around me after knowing how much she knew about me. And with nothing else but a glance from her. "What is this Deathsaurer anyway?"  
  
She told me of the mighty zoid that had destroyed nearly all of the ancient zoidian civilization, leaving nothing left but memories and ruins. From what I gathered, Prozen sought its power to try and take control of the Empire for himself. But perhaps it was just a backup plan as relations between the Republic and the Empire had escalated into open war.  
  
  
  
We searched for the location of the Deathsaurer, and finally found it. Prozen built a laboratory facility around it to try and bring it back to life. Riese informed him that it needed zoid cores to reenergize it, and it was then that he enlisted the help of a young boy that he had been training in the way of battle. In fact, it was the boy whose parents Ambient had killed.  
  
I seriously wondered how the boy would do, but he proved his abilities as he sent hundreds of zoid cores our way, all of them going into the project to revive the Deathsaurer which Riese and I worked on. But there was a side project that Prozen was working on as well, and that was one of the rare Genosaurer types that was capable of firing a charged particle beam. Riese was gifted with one as well for all she had done for Prozen.  
  
So many powerful zoids coming into play. Prozen was gathering his forces for the final assault which would happen soon as both Ambient and Specula sensed the Deathsaurer's power growing. And I couldn't help but eagerly await the day of judgment upon the world, the day when it didn't matter who was on what side as they all would die in the end.  
  
*****************  
  
Hiltz is such a bad boy!   
  
Hiltz: How dare you loan Ambient out without my permission?!  
  
Shelly: AHH! It's you! What are you doing here? And how did you get away from Biowolf?  
  
Hiltz: I'll never tell! But you're going to pay for what you did! *chases Shelly around*  
  
Shelly: Somebody help me!   
  
Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's note: Hey, guess what? I'm still here! I bet you all were wondering what had happened to me. It took me awhile to get rid of Hiltz, but thanks to Biowolf, he's gone! ^_~ Thanks to Spectral, too, for calling her!  
  
Raven: *comes inside and slams door shut behind him* That is the absolute last time I do anything for you!  
  
Shelly: *sees his disheveled appearance* My, you did have fun on Boardwalk didn't you? *snicker*  
  
Raven: *glares* Don't you start! I was mobbed by fangirls on my way here, but thanks to Spectral's Raynos, I got rid of them.  
  
Shelly: Oh, fire fox wants to know why Hiltz was so mad at you that he destroyed Shadow?  
  
Raven: Humph, that's easy. It's because I'm better than him. Just because he's got an organoid and a zoid that fires a charged particle beam he thinks he's invincible.  
  
Shelly: *sigh* Sounds like the pot calling the kettle black if you ask me.  
  
Raven: What was that?  
  
Shelly: Nothin'! *grins innocently* I guess Hiltz will be glad to hear that he will be getting Ambient back soon. Too bad he's not here for me to tell him. Oh, and the schools you destroyed were built back, Raven. Sorry.  
  
Raven: *shrugs* At least I had fun.  
  
Shelly: O-kay. Anyway, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! And I'm sorry this took so long to update! Enjoy!  
  
Angel of Death by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
I lost track of how many zoid cores it took until the Deathsaur was awake and once again ready to destroy all that stood in its path. I'll never forget the day when it emerged from the chamber, its evil thirst for destruction touching us all with its cold fingers. I looked upon it with absolute awe as I had never seen something so incredible. And when it fired its charged particle beam, I knew now what power was, knew without a doubt that I wanted to have control of such power.  
  
But that power came with a price. The evil consciousness within the Deathsaur possessed Prozen completely and drove him to new heights of madness. I rejoiced to see it as I had grown tired of his petty ambitions to take control of the Empire as his lust for power over others drove him completely.  
  
I thought it a silly thing to want to have rulership over people. The real power lie in the ability to destroy all life, just as the Deathsaur was doing.  
  
Riese and I watched from a safe distance as the red glow of burning buildings filled the sky, streaked through with flashes of light from the zoid's mighty charged particle beam. Never had I seen a more beautiful sight, except for that of my wife who had died when newly pregnant with my child.  
  
"And now all know of my pain and torment that I have suffered through for all these years," I said. "To watch helplessly as those you love are cut from your life without a second thought."  
  
"I wouldn't rejoice just yet," Riese told me.  
  
"And why is that?" I asked her.  
  
"He may yet fail," she replied, her green eyes staring off into the distance. "There are some who seek to fight him."  
  
"They're wasting their efforts then," I said in scorn. "They can't possibly destroy the most powerful zoid that ever walked the earth."  
  
"We'll see," was all she would say.  
  
It was then that I watched in horror as the Deathsaur was defeated by the Blade Liger, exploding in a bright flash of light as its zoid core was pierced. I couldn't believe that something so powerful had been destroyed, and by a mere boy at that. My plans suddenly deteriorated right before my eyes.  
  
  
  
But Riese seemed to have a plan as she suggested we search the ruins of the Deathsaur, and I wondered what it was she was looking for. I soon got my answer as she pulled Prozen from the wreckage, barely alive as he was partially encased within a metal husk and unconscious. She took him to a strange place that seemed located within a cave, and there she brought him back into consciousness. I had asked her where we were, and she told me that this was where Zoid Eve was located, but I wondered where as I saw nothing but darkness around me.  
  
When Prozen came around, his first thoughts were of destroying those that had done this to him, and his anger burned hot. Riese told him of a way to gain his revenge on them, and he eagerly accepted the idea.  
  
Now all that was needed was for us to find the two scorpion-type zoids that had been built by the ancient zoidians and to fuse them together into the ultimate zoid, one that would be controlled by me as I planned to take complete control of this project. There would be no mistakes this time as I planned to eliminate all who stood in my way, and with Ambient at my side I knew I would know success.  
  
  
  
But it didn't turn out that way after all, did it?  
  
And now you know why I did all that I have done. I did it all for them.  
  
Sure, I didn't do it in the approved manner, but I wanted everyone to feel all the pain and torment that I had suffered through. A selfish thing, I know, but do you think I really care?  
  
And as I see my death approaching, something inside me welcomes it as it means an end to my suffering, although I would have enjoyed causing even more death and destruction.   
  
But would you have expected anything less from me?  
  
**************  
  
Thanks to Julie at Anime Admirers I was able to put in that bit of information! Spoilers galore on that site! ^__^  
  
I'm sorry to say this is it for this fic. *sobs* I appreciate all the reviews and support from you all! Without you all, I never would've gotten this far! *hugs and kisses*  
  
C-ya over on my Thomas fic! 


End file.
